Final Destination: Death's Game
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: After a young college student, Maria, has a premonition that a Concert Hall is going to collapse, she manages to rescue herself, along with 6 other people. Weird things start to happen days later. Her friends begin dying one by one. Death isn't giving up and will continue to chase after them until they're finished! Can or will they cheat Death?
1. Chapter 0: Disclaimer & Plot Overview

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own anything (Other than Original Characters and Death Sequences) associated with Final Destination! All rights are owned by New Line Cinema & Warner Bros.

**Plot Overview**

After Marie, a college student has a vision that a Concert Hall will collapse, she warns and rescues seven people (Including Herself). However, as it turns out they aren't safe and Death comes after them one by one!


	2. Chapter 1: The Premonition

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 1: The Premonition**

At a large building complex, a concert is being held in the stadium section. It's Spring Break and a Young College Student, Marie, along with her boyfriend, Dante, and her best friend, Gabrielle, are excitedly waiting in line to see the metal band, "666" play live!

"Marie, how did you manage to get these tickets again?" Dante asked, rubbing his hands together. "Damn it's cold."

Marie laughed. "Well, they cost One Hundred-Eighty dollars." She pulled them from her pocket. "But it was worth it." She snickered.

Gabrielle smiled. "Too bad we have to go through the opening acts first." She rolled her eyes. She looked over to Dante. "Nice shirt by the way." She winked.

He was wearing a graphic T-shirt with the band's logo, a Glowing White skull covered with Glowing red (Representing Blood).

The line began to move forward.

"Hey Marie!" a young woman shouted from the distance. It was Katrina, an old friend of Marie.

"Katrina?" She shouted in excitement.

Katrina ran to hug her.

"How've you been?" Katrina asked. "It's been awhile."

They let go.

"And this is?" Dante asked.

"Oh Dante, this is Katrina." She explained. "Sorry, I forgot you two haven't met." She laughed.

Dante shook Katrina's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

She nodded. "Same here."

She smiled and turned to Marie. "He your boyfriend?" She teased.

Marie blushed and smiled. "Yes."

A young man wearing a Black Hoodie and black t-shirt underneath, the t-shirt with the same logo as Dante's walked over. He wrapped his arm around Katrina's shoulders.

"This is Leo." She explained. "My boyfriend." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Leo." Marie said.

He nodded and waved.

"God it's cold!" Leo shouted. He pushed his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. "I'm sorry, I get cold way to easy." He explained.

Another man with a leather jacket and a plain white T underneath approached them. His Jeans, which had rips in them, were sagging.

"This is Matt. He's Leo's roommate." Katrina explained.

Marie nodded.

Katrina continued, "We all go to the same university."

"You aren't in college yet, are you?" Katrina asked Marie.

She sighed. "No, I'm trying to… you know explore life first."

Katrina nodded.

As they approached the ticket teller, Marie noticed a sign.

The sign read, "_You're Fate Awaits_". The quote was actually the recent album of the band's collection.

"Their best album!" Leo explained. "Most of the song reference sex." He whispered to Katrina and Matt and winked. They laughed.

A cold wind blew by Marie's face. She gasped.

"You okay?" Dante asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She walked to the teller and handed him the tickets. They walked in.

Inside the large stadium, thousands of people cheered.

"Damn it's packed!" Matt shouted. "This is gonna be great!"

The lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened.

The Opening act walked onto the stage.

"YOU ALL READY!" The singer screamed. The crowd cheered loudly. The band began to play.

The stadium was vibrating. Marie looked around the stadium anxiously. "Dante, I don't know about this."

Dante looked to her.

"It's fine Marie." He explained, rubbing her back.

She took in a deep breath.

Matt ran over with some drinks. He reached over to hand one to Katrina. He dropped it after a security officer accidently nudged him.

"Damnit!" Matt shouted. He reached for the officer's jacket and pulled it.

The officer pulled back. "What's your problem?" He asked in anger.

"You spilled my drink!" Matt shouted.

The officer looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, look I'll go get another for you." He explained. He walked away toward the concession area.

"Stupid ass." Matt said.

Katrina looked to him.

"Dude, relax." Leo told him. "It's just a drink, he's getting another one."

Matt sighed. "Whatever."

As the stadium vibrated, a few chips of the ceiling fell. One landed into Marie's left hand.

She slowly looked to her hand and looked to the ceiling. More chips fell.

"Dante." She said in fear.

He looked to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Something isn't right." She explained.

A rope holding a speaker snapped. The rope smacked into the crowd.

A few screams were heard. Another rope snapped.

"Oh my god!" Leo shouted.

A large speaker collapsed into the audience. The crowd began to panic.

"Let's get outta here!" Marie yelled in fear. She grabbed Dante's hand.

"Leo!" Katrina shouted. They began to run. Leo slipped on the spilled drink.

Katrina continued running until she looked back. "Leo!" She shouted again. The large crowd had run over his face. He perked his head up slightly, his face bloody.

She ran to him.

"Oh God!" Katrina shouted. She kneeled down, holding his head. He was coughing up blood. Blood was running from his nose and under his eyes.

"Go." He weakly told her, shaking. "Just… go."

Katrina, her eyes filled with tears, "No." She sobbed. She pulled him closer.

Another speaker collapsed.

Katrina quickly hopped out of the way.

Some wires sprung out and landed into the spilled water. Leo was electrocuted. The smell of the fried body filled the area.

Katrina began to throw up. She knelt down and accidently touched the water. She too was electrocuted.

As the others were running, the ceiling began to collapse.

"Dante!" Marie shouted. "Where's Gabrielle and the others!"

They looked back.

"I don't know, but the exits are blocked." He said in fear. He noticed and pointed to Matt.

Matt was running beneath the jumbotron. The large screen began to spark.

"Matt!" Marie shouted in panic, pointing at the screen.

Matt looked to the screen and noticed it beginning to fall. He continued to run.

"He's almost making it!" Marie shouted, excitedly.

Dante looked above. The area of the ceiling above them began to crumble.

"Move!" He shouted, pushing Marie.

Matt looked up and the ceiling collapsed. He was crushed. Blood spewed everywhere. The crumbled ceiling blocked the only exit left.

"NO!" Marie shouted in tears.

The jumbotron continued to slowly fall. The officer was running across the stage with a megaphone.

"There's another exit above the stage!" He shouted, pointing to some stairs. The crowd ran toward the stairs.

He looked behind him and the jumbotron finally broke loose. His eyes widened to a large size and he was crushed. A fire broke out.

"Oh god!" Marie shouted. She and Dante were running up the stairs.

Gabrielle was already on top. She was running alongside the other panicking fans.

She noticed a narrow catwalk way above the stage. She broke away from the crowd and decided to take that across.

"Dante! Look!" Marie pointed up to the catwalk.

He looked up.

Gabrielle almost made it across when another few people came running across. She looked back and was pushed.

She fell over the edge.

"Gabi!" Marie yelled in fear.

Gabrielle screamed. She landed into the fire that had broken out. She was among other dead and burned bodies; however she wasn't killed by the fire.

She had sliced her neck by a sharp edge from the collapsed ceiling. She shouted in pain. Burning and dramatically bleeding, she cried.

Marie looked below. "Gabi!" She cried.

Dante yanked her arm.

"NO!" Marie yelled. She pushed him.

"Marie!" Dante yelled.

Gabrielle's cries ended. She finally died. The catwalk collapsed. Marie managed to escape, but Dante fell into the "pit" of fire.

"Dante!" Marie cried with tears. She looked up to what was left of the ceiling. It began to crumble and eventually collapsed. She screamed and blacked out.

She came conscious again. She was breathing heavy with panic and fear.

The drink spilled, like in her vision.

"The drink." She whispered.

Dante looked to her. "What?"

"You spilled my drink!" Matt shouted.

Marie looked up to the ceiling. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Get out of here." She said, choking on her words.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

Leo and Katrina looked to Marie.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"The building is gonna collapse!" She yelled. She pulled on Dante's arm.

The officer walked over. "Miss! That's Not funny!"

She pushed him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Marie was walking faster, dragging Dante. "The whole place is gonna collapse!" She shouted.

She was causing a scene. Some people in the audience were concerned.

"Please stay calm!" The officer shouted on his megaphone. "There's nothing to see here!"

He looked over to Marie and Dante.

"Girl!"

Katrina, Leo, and Matt followed.

They finally walked out of the building.

"Hey Girl! Wait!" the officer shouted.

"What's wrong Marie?" Gabrielle asked, concerned.

"I saw it! The place collapsing!" She yelled.

"Okay Marie, listen…" Dante tried to explain, when a loud crashing sound came from the building.

They all quickly turned to the building. Many people ran out, screaming in panic and fear.

Loud crashes and explosion sounded from the collapsing building.

"That's what I was talking about!" Marie broke into tears. She pushed her face onto Dante's chest, sobbing.

The others turned to Marie. They stared in fear. Katrina and Leo backed away. Matt was still staring toward the collapsing building, in shock.

The officer ran toward the building, yelling onto his radio calling for help and back up.

Marie pulled herself away from Dante's Chest and looked to the building. She couldn't stop crying. Dante continued to hug and comfort her. The others continued staring at her in shock.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Hours after the Collapse, six of the seven survivors were brought to the Police Station for questioning. The security officer stayed at the concert hall to help investigate.

Marie was sitting on a small futon, still in shock.

"Marie?" Gabrielle asked.

Dante walked into the room with a cup of water. He handed it to Marie.

"You okay?" he asked. She stared straight ahead, not focusing on either one of them.

She slowly shook her head.

Dante sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"What… what did you say?" Marie quietly asked, still staring ahead. "When you were in their?" She looked up to Dante.

Dante sighed.

"I told them just what happened." He explained. "I told them how you freaked and how we just left."

She slowly nodded.

The door to the office opened. Leo and the detective walked out.

"Thank You, Leo." The detective said. Leo nodded.

Marie looked up to the detective. He looked to her.

"I need to speak with you." He told her.

Dante and Marie stood from the futon.

"Only Marie." He explained.

Dante looked to him and then at Marie. He hugged her.

She let go.

"I'll be fine." She explained. She walked to the detective.

Dante sighed and sat down as the Detective and Marie walked into the room.

Matt looked to Dante.

"Is she on meds?" He asked.

Dante looked toward him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Matt chuckled. "I'm not trying to offend you, but is she?"

"NO! She isn't." Dante answered, frustrated. "She's just… cautious."

Katrina walked over and sat next to Dante.

"That's Marie for ya." She mentioned.

She gave a small chuckle.

"She gets paranoid very easy… She always has." She explained.

Dante nodded. He looked to Katrina. She smiled and gave him a slight pat on the back.

Meanwhile in the Office…

Marie and the detective were sitting at his desk.

"Marie, I'm Detective Harley Hartwell." The detective told her. He pointed to another officer in the room. "And this is Officer Richard Moore."

She stared at Harley in fear.

"Listen, there's no need to fear." Harley explained. He reached for a pen and paper. "I just need you to explain what happened."

She looked down.

"Do you remember?" He asked.

She slowly nodded.

"I just remember… seeing it." She said quietly.

"Seeing what?" He asked.

She looked up to him.

"Seeing everything… The speakers falling, the screen collapsing, the fires, the explosions." She continued on.

Harley was writing on the paper.

"And after I saw it, everything happened." She explained.

Harley nodded.

"Marie, no one is blaming you at all." He explained. "I want you to know that."

She nodded.

Richard walked toward the desk.

He began to speak, "We just find it strange that of all people, you were the one to know."

She looked to him.

"I don't have anything else." She explained. "I just saw it and knew what was gonna happen."

Harley looked to Richard.

Richard looked to Marie.

"Listen, we've kept you here long enough." Richard explained. "We're gonna let you all go home."

She stood from the chair.

Harley handed her two cards.

"One is mine and the other is Richard's" Harley explained.

She grabbed them.

"Call us if anything is needed." Richard told her.

She nodded. Harley showed her out the door.

She walked out.

Dante stood up and walked to her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

Leo stood up. He yawned.

"Well I'm tired, can we go now?" He asked Harley.

Harley nodded. "Yes, you can all go home."

"Thank god!" Harley said happily.

He grabbed Kristina's hand. He kissed her on the lips.

"You'll come see me tomorrow, right?" He whispered to her.

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Aren't you going over to Leo's house Katrina?" Marie asked.

"Oh no." Katrina explained. "He's got some cleaning to do before his parents come over tomorrow."

She smiled.

"And?" Marie asked.

"Well, if I was there, I'd distract him." She laughed, stroking Leo's cheek. "Besides, I gotta work on an assignment over spring break." She rolled her eyes.

Marie smiled.

Leo walked out the building.

Kristina stood there, watching Leo leave.

"Umm, Kristina?" Marie asked.

She turned to Marie. "Yea?"

"Isn't Leo your ride?" Marie asked.

"Oh my God!" Katrina shouted, she ran out the building screaming Leo's name.

Dante and Marie laughed.

Gabrielle stood up. "Well I better get going."

She walked over to hug Marie and then Dante.

"See you guys." She said. She walked out the building.

"And you Matt?" Dante asked.

Matt looked up.

"You have a ride?" Marie asked,

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Dante nodded. He and Marie walked out the building.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Victim

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 3: The First Victim**

The next morning, Leo was cleaning his house for his parents' arrival. He was dusting off his coffee table when the phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh yeah mom."

He walked into the kitchen to open the fridge. "Uh huh." He reached for a bottled water.

After closing the fridge, he walked over to the counter and placed the water on top.

"Yea mom, it's fine." He explained. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Love you too." Leo replied. "Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Damn she talks forever."

He opened the cap on the bottle and drank some water. It was fresh and cold. A plate was on the edge of the counter. He accidently pushed it with his elbow and it fell and broke.

"Damnit!" He shouted, jumping back. He reached for the dust pan and broom.

After sweeping the broken ceramic, he walked over to the Furnace Stat, rubbing his hands together.

"Damn it's cold." He set the temperature to a higher temperature. He walked down the hall.

The furnace stat sparked.

He walked through the door to the bathroom.

He shut the door.

A washing machine and dryer were both sitting on top of a small foundation in the bathroom, about a few inches off the floor. He stored his towels beneath the foundation, using a small sliding board. He kneeled to the ground and reached for the board and pulled it out. He grabbed a towel. The foundation began to tilt. Leo didn't notice.

He placed the towel on top of the dryer. The dryer is a front loader. He reached for a wash cloth form the wooden cabinet above the 2 machines. He slammed the cabinet door, the cabinet began to unhook from the wall.

He reached for his socks and pulled them off, then his pants, his boxers, and his shirt. He threw them into the washing machine. He poured some detergent in and turned it on. He walked off the platform, it tilted more.

He walked to the shower. The shower is a small stall shower, made of glass. It is surrounded completely by walls, except for the door. He stepped in and closed the door.

He reached for the faucet. The faucet was a bit rusty and dirty. After turning on the faucet, warm water poured onto his face. He sighed in relief. The movement of the washing machine was vibrating the walls, causing the walls of the shower to vibrate as well. The platform shook as well. The platform is close to giving out.

The soaps on the shower's shelves begin to slide.

Leo continued to stand, rubbing his hands through his hair. He reached for the shampoo. The soap slipped off the shelf and landed on the Shower's floor. Leo slipped on the soap. He fell backward, grabbing the faucet with a tight grip, smacking his head. His tight grip ripped the faucet off the wall. Unfortunately for Leo, he accidently pulled it toward the cold temperature. The water cooled.

The platform finally gave out and tilted the washing machine and dryer toward the Shower, blocking the door and the door handle.

Leo slowly gained conscious. He slowly sat up. He looked toward the shower head. He stood up, slowly.

"Shit!" He shouted. He reached for the handle on the door. There was no way out. There he stood in the freezing cold water. He reached for the broken faucet and attempted to turn the faucet off. He failed.

He tried shouting. "HELP!"

No one could hear him. His neighbors weren't home either.

"Shit!" She stood there, shivering. He tried the door again, pulling harder than before. The handle broke off.

"Damnit!" He cried. "Somebody HELP!"

The water grew colder, the pipes frosting. He began to see his own breath. His body gained goose bumps.

He began to cry. "Somebody!"

He banged on the shower walls. Each bang was harder and louder. Still no good.

He had no choice. He banged at the glass. Punching and kicking, he continued until he broke through. The glass fell to the floor of the shower. He stepped on it.

"Fuck!" He cried, he was desperately punching, kicking, and ripping at the glass. His hands bloody, running down his arms. His eyes, filled with tears, his feet bleeding as well. He kept banging at the glass, stepping on the broken glass. His hands and feet were numb. The vibrations of his banging caused the shower head to break off. The water seemed thicker, and much colder. He could no longer stand. He slowly fell to the shower floor.

"Please… help." He weakly cried. Still shivering, he pulled his arms around his body and slowly closed his eyes. The white floor was now red and his body was bloody. Blood continued spewing. His breaths became slower and longer apart. Eventually, he stopped completely. The water continued pouring, colder than before, the pipes all frosted. He was lying in his pond of blood.

A couple hours later, Marie and Dante were watching the news channel. A report about Dante's death was shown.

"Oh my God!" Marie shouted. She looked to Dante in shock.

"But… how?" Dante asked.

"_This is what investigators are calling a FREAK ACCIDENT, after the parents of Leo Green found him dead in his shower, the police were informed. It seems his cause of death was a huge loss of blood as he banged onto the shower to desperately escape. His washer and dryer had fallen and blocked the door._"

Dante and Marie stood up and ran for the door. They quickly ran to the car and drove off.

At Leo's house, Katrina was desperately trying to see Leo's body.

"I gotta get in there!" She cried. An officer was restraining her.

"He's my boyfriend!" She cried.

The officer pushed her away. She was grabbed by two other officers who brought her outside.

"NO!" She shouted, attempting to fight the officers.

Dante and Marie pulled up the driveway. Marie quickly ran out to Kristina.

Kristina ran to hug Marie.

She sobbed onto her shoulder. Marie rubbed her head.

Dante stood there in quiet, looking to the house as Leo's body bag is brought out.

Kristina pulled away form Marie and ran to the bag.

"Leo!" She cried, reaching for the bag. Officers continued to restrain her.

Marie and Dante walked over. Marie pulled Kristina toward her. She hugged her. Kristina pulled away.

"Leo's gone!" She cried.

"I know!" Marie cried back. The two pulled closer and hugged again.

Matt pulled up in his car.

"Kristina!" He shouted.

"Matt!" She replied, pulling form Maria.

She ran into Matt's arms.

"He's gone Matt!" She cried.

"I know." His eyes filled with tears.

"Kristina I'm so sorry." Dante finally spoke.

Kristina pulled away from Matt. She couldn't hold in the tears. She fell to the ground onto her knees.

Maria knelt down aside her. She rubbed the back of Kristina's head. Kristina looked up.

The two hugged once again.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 4: Not So Close a Call

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 4: Not So Close a Call**

After dealing with the police and the ambulances, Katrina's tears began to fade.

"Katrina, you gonna be okay?" Matt asked.

Katrina looked up.

"I'll drive you home, come on." Matt told her.

He reached for her hand and she grabbed his. He pulled her up. They began walking toward his car.

"You guys wanna come?" Matt asked, turning to Marie and Dante.

Marie looked to Dante.

He smiled.

"You go." Dante told her. "She's gonna need comforting."

Marie slowly nodded.

"You come too." She told him.

"I gotta bring the car back." He explained.

She sighed.

"Alright." She hugged him, and walked over to Katrina and Matt.

Dante walked toward his car. He entered and drove off.

Marie opened the door to the back of Matt's car.

"You two sitting in the back or what?" Matt asked.

Katrina got into the passenger seat.

"Okay then." Matt said to himself. He looked to Marie. "You okay sitting in the back?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Matt entered the driver's seat.

The car's floor was covered with trash. Bottles and cans all over.

Katrina kicked some cans out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get this thing cleaned." Matt said. He started the vehicle and drove off.

Katrina was quiet the whole time. No one said a word at all. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of the car's engine. Katrina stared out the window.

Marie leaned toward her.

"Katrina?" She asked.

Katrina slowly turned to her.

"Yeah?"

Marie looked down. "I'm sorry. Truly."

Katrina gave a weak smile.

Matt turned to her.

"I just… I just don't understand." She weakly said. "I don't… I can't."

Matt was paying no attention to the road, only at Katrina.

"We're here for you Katrina." Marie explained. "Car, Matt." She continued, pointing toward a swerving car coming from the opposite direction.

"I know…" Katrina said, weakly. Her voice was growing weaker.

"Car Matt!" Marie said louder.

Matt was staring off.

"MATT!" Marie shouted.

Matt finally turned to look. "Damn!"

He tried swerving past the car, the car shifted quickly, a filled bottle slid under the Breaks.

"Matt!" Katrina shouted.

"It's stuck!" Matt shouted! The wheel locked.

Marie reached for the wheel. The car turned and slammed into a telephone pole. Katrina's seatbelt snapped. She slammed her head onto the windshield and fell back.

"Ma… Matt." Marie said in fear.

Matt looked back. "You okay?"

Marie nodded, shaking.

"Katrina?" Matt asked. "Katrina!"

She wasn't responding.

Marie opened the car door and got out. Matt followed after.

"Oh God." Matt said, looking at the smashed car. "Katrina."

He walked to the passenger door. He opened it. Katrina wasn't responding.

A police car pulled up.

"Hey!" Matt shouted.

Harley and Richard walked out of the car. Another man was with them too.

"You again?" Harley asked. He looked to the car. "What happened?"

"The car, I lost control and it crashed!" Matt shouted, panicking.

"Katrina's dead." Marie shouted, anxiously. The telephone pole was sparking at the top. It was tilted as well.

"Stay away from that pole." Richard explained.

Marie and Matt looked to the pole.

"So, now Katrina's dead?" Harley asked, curiously. "First Leo, then her?"

"You don't think we did this do you!" Marie shouted in anger.

"No. I don't." Harley explained. "This is Jimmy Kudo. He's also a detective."

Marie and Matt looked to Jimmy.

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said.

The pole was still sparking. They heard some foot steps from the other side of the car.

"Ka… Katrina?" Matt asked.

Katrina gained consciousness.

"You're not dead!" Marie shouted.

The telephone pole sparked more. The pole began to fall.

"Katrina!" Matt yelled, running to her. Harley pulled him back.

Katrina looked up to the falling pole and smash! The pole smashed her into the road. He body was split. Blood spewed everywhere.

"No!" Marie cried.

Katrina's body lay there in the road, smashed and bloody.

"No!" Matt shouted, fighting off Harley.

Harley pulled him.

"Listen!" He shouted.

Matt's eyes filled with tears. He gave up on fighting.

"Richard, you stay here and call for back up." Harley explained. "You two come with me and Jimmy."

Marie was confused. "Why?"

"There's something we need to tell you." He explained.

She slowly walked toward the police car, along with Matt. They got in. They drove off.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 5: This Happened Before

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 5- This Happened Before**

After calming down from that traumatic moment, Matt and Marie arrived at the police station with Harley and Jimmy.

"What do you want?" Matt asked. He was getting frustrated.

"We'll say once Dante gets here." Harley explained.

"And Gabrielle." Jimmy added.

Gabrielle and Dante rushed in.

"Marie!" Gabrielle shouted. She ran to her. They hugged.

Tears flowed from their eyes.

"She's gone Gabi!" Marie cried. They hugged tighter.

"Damn… First Leo and now Katrina." Dante said, saddened.

"Please, all of you… take a seat." Harley explained.

"Why are we here?" Gabrielle asked, sitting down.

Harley sighed.

"As it turns out, this kind of thing has happened… before." Harley explained.

"What?" Matt asked. "What happened?"

Harley looked to Jimmy.

"Well, not too long ago, an aircraft exploded." Jimmy explained. "Excuse me for my technical terms" He added. "Anyway, I was called out to help clean the debris."

They stared in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dante argued.

"Everything." Jimmy explained. "You see, a high school class was onboard and A young boy named Adam or Alex, or whatever his name was had a vision."

Marie interrupted. "Like a premonition?"

"Exactly. Just like you did. Well, he managed to get himself along with six others off." He explained.

"And?" Dante asked.

Jimmy sighed. He looked to Marie.

"They all ended up dying one by one." Jimmy said.

Dante stared in fear. "What are you saying?"

"You all cheated death by escaping that collapsed building" Harley explained. "You ruined Death's plans. So now, Death is coming back for you."

Matt quickly stood up. "Oh come on!" He shouted. "This is bullshit!"

"Matt, please." Dante said.

"NO!" Matt snapped. "I'm not gonna sit here listening to this shit!"

"Matt." Harley said.

"NO! Screw you!" He shouted. He grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

"Matt!" Jimmy shouted. He walked over. "Here's my card." He handed him a card. "You have a cell phone right?"

Matt nodded, slowly grabbing the card.

"Good." Jimmy said. "Call if you need help."

"Screw you!" Matt shouted, he threw the card at Jimmy and ran out the office.

Jimmy sighed and turned to the others.

"Your friend is an idiot." He explained.

"Marie?" Harley asked.

She looked up to him.

"Do you remember the exact order of the deaths?" He asked.

"The what?" Marie asked.

Jimmy walked to the table. "Well, we think there may be an order here." He explained. "There was an order to the other group as well."

"That's right." Harley added. "Apparently, they died the same order they would have in the vision."

Marie stared with frightened eyes. "Wait!" She shouted. "There was an order!"

Dante and Gabrielle looked to her.

"And?" Harley asked.

Marie looked to him. She stood up. "Matt's next!" She shouted. "I remember!" She cried. "First it was Leo! Then it was Katrina! And now, Matt's next!"

"Damnit! I don't even know his number!" Dante shouted.

"We gotta get him!" Marie cried.

Harley and Jimmy agreed.

"Does anyone know where he lives?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Marie answered. "We actually just met him a couple days ago."

"I'll have to look him up!" Harley shouted. He ran out of the room.

Jimmy sighed. He reached for some files.

"These are the files about the explosion." He explained. "Well, they're copies." He handed them to Marie.

Gabrielle looked over at them.

"Oh My God." She said, looking at the pictures. "That's horrible."

Jimmy nodded slowly.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 6: Pumped

**Final Destination: Death's Game**

**Chapter 6: Pumped**

Meanwhile, after Matt arrived at home. He got out of his car. His tire had air. Apparently, he ran over a stone as he approached his house.

"Damn!" He said to himself.

"Hey Matt!" A young man yelled, running over. The man wore similar clothes like Matt. A Leather Jacket, with ripped jeans and a ripped white shirt under the jacket.

"Hey man how you doing?" Matt shouted. The two ran to each other and gave a "Guy Hug".

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Nick." Matt explained.

Nick laughed.

"Yea, I just thought I'd give a visit."

Matt smiled. "Well my stupid tire is flat." He kicked the tire. "You wouldn't happen to have a pump would ya?"

Nick smiled, "Lucky for you." He ran to his car and opened his trunk. He reached for an electric pump.

"Why is it that you always have the right stuff?" Matt laughed, grabbing for the pump.

"Well, I guess I'm at the right place at the right time." He snickered. "I gotta warn ya though, that pump's a bit tricky."

"Nah." Matt teased. "You just have issues using it." He joked.

Nick Laughed. He walked over to a radio, sitting on a shelf in the garage. He turned it on and turned the volume up.

Matt brought the pump to the tire. He plugged it into an outlet. He began pumping.

"So, I hear you escape that concert." Nick shouted to him.

"Yeah." Matt laughed.

All this excitement had made Matt forget about the previous deaths.

"That's cool." Nick laughed. The vibrations of the radio's sound caused a bottle of fuel to spill. Nick of course, didn't notice.

Nick walked toward Matt.

Matt stood up.

They both looked toward the road as a police car pulled up.

"Damnit, what do they want now?" He asked in anger.

He and Nick walked out of the garage.

Marie and Dante ran out of the car.

"Matt!" Marie yelled.

"You're next!" Dante yelled.

Nick looked to Matt. "What are they talking about?"

"You're in danger!" Marie shouted.

Not this shit again!" Matt shouted, walking back to the car. He had forgotten about the pump.

"Shit!" He shouted, running to the tire.

"No Matt!" Dante yelled.

The pump sparked. The spilled fuel had reached it. Matt looked to the tire. The tire exploded. The pressure flew Matt across the garage. Smacking into the wall of his tools, he fell to the ground.

"Matt!" Nick yelled.

Matt wasn't dead. He was badly injured.

He was lying on the ground, face up. A crosscut saw and hammer loosened from the wall. The saw fell and sliced his nick, the hammer fell afterward onto the saw, hammering the saw through his neck completely. He died.

"Matt!" Marie cried. She fell to the ground.

Nick looked to her.

"Wha… What the hell!" She shouted.

Marie looked to him with teary eyes.

Jimmy and Harley ran over.

Harley looked to Marie. "Who's next Marie?"

She couldn't think. She was still shocked at Matt's death.

"Who's next!" Harley demanded.

Dante ran to Marie. "Marie, who's next?" He calmly asked.

She placed her hands onto her head, trying to think. "I… I can't remember." She cried.

Gabrielle walked over. "What about that security officer?" She asked.

Marie perked her head up. "Him!" She shouted "He's next!"

"Officer Cameron James." Jimmy explained. "We looked up his file after the accident."

"He works part time at the slaughter house." Harley explained.

Marie looked to him with disgust.

"A Slaughterhouse?" She cried.

"That's sick." Gabrielle added. "I… I can't do it." She said, getting sick. "I'll puke."

"We need to go." Harley explained. He turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, stay with Gabrielle."

Jimmy nodded.

"I gotta call back up anyway… for Matt." Jimmy said.

Harley nodded. He turned to Marie and Dante.

"Marie, Dante, we gotta go." He said.

Marie stood up, looked to Dante. He nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the car.

"I could only imagine what Death has in store for Cameron." Harley said, with a sickened voice.

Marie gave a deep breath. They got into the car. They drove off.

Nick stood there in confusion at the whole situation.

"What's going on?" He asked, turning to Gabrielle.

She looked at him. "Death." That was all she said. She walked to Jimmy.

Nick, still confused, looked toward Matt's body with disgust. He almost puked. He looked away.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
